


He Says He's in Love

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He Says He's in Love

“Michael are you sure there’s no way you can come back?” you whined and tried to choke back tears.

He sighed and spoke softly, “y/n, you know I wish I could, but I have to do publicity for the new album, I’ll be there in a month and I’ll celebrate with you then.”

You wiped away a tear and tried to seem happy, you didn’t want to bum him out, “yeah! That sounds great, I’ll see you in a month.”

You heard the boys shouting at him to hang up, their interview was about to start. “Babe, I’ll call you in the morning, you should go to sleep.” He was right, he’s eight hours ahead of you so his day had already started, you were supposed to be asleep. You both quietly said your goodbyes and you went to bed. Over the next few days Michael would call you and you’d talk for a few minutes but he never had much time, he was always getting bombarded by fans and paparazzi. _I don’t blame him, I’m happy that the band is doing so well, I just wish he’d be here for my birthday._  Finally it was Friday, your birthday, and your boyfriend wasn’t there to celebrate with you.  _Bummer._  You got up and went out with a few of your close friends and went to go see a movie with your family. At seven you were already home and decided to stay in and binge watch something on netflix. Just as you were about to press play the doorbell rang.  _I’m not expecting anyone, and it’s too late to be a package_. You opened the door and saw a man standing there with a large cardboard box. “Pizza delivery for y/n.”

You looked around and then raised an eyebrow, “uh, I didn’t order a pizza… and that’s not a pizza box.”

“We received special instructions to deliver it here, they also paid extra for us to pick up an ice cream cake and movies and put it in this box. Everything is already paid for, have a happy birthday.” the man laughed as he handed you the large box.

You were confused, how did he know it was your birthday? As you shut the door you peered inside the big box and saw a pizza box with an ice cream cake on top that said “Happy Birthday y/n” and there were two movies, Batman and Spider-man. You put Spider-man in and opened the pizza box. That’s when you saw someone had written on the lid, “Dear y/n, I hope this pizza gets to you with the items I requested, they seemed nice on the phone when I was ordering everything. I hope you have the best birthday, I’m sorry I’m not there, I’ll see you in a month. Love, Mikey!” You smiled and decided to wait to call Michael because it was already the middle of the night where he was. A few minutes later you got a call though. You picked up your phone and then realized it was actually facetime. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!!! DID YOU GET MY GIFT?”

You laughed and shouted, “YES, I LOVED IT, BUT WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?”

Just then you heard another voice, “BECAUSE HE THINKS IT’S HILARIOUS TO WAKE US ALL UP WHEN WE’RE TIRED.”

Luke, Calum, and Ashton all walked over to Michael and sat behind him. They all seemed groggy, who could blame them, it was 4 in the morning, “hng…happy birthday y/n!” They tried to seem cheerful but they were still half asleep. You giggled, “sorry guys! I’ll let him go in a minute and you can all go back to sleep!” They all yawned and slumped away back to their beds. “y/n I’m really sorry I’m not there, I want to be -”

You shook your head and laughed, “Mikey, it’s okay, it’s not your fault, and you still managed to make it a great birthday!”

He smiled and lifted up a card, “I got it for you but since I didn’t have time to send it, I’ll read it to you now.” He cleared his throat and looked at the card, “y/n, once again, I’m sorry I’m not there. I miss you very much. I miss getting coffee with you, and I miss our movie nights. I miss the way your eyes sparkle when you get excited over netflix, and I miss the way you laugh when you just told a terrible joke. I miss you so much, and I love you, and I know that you don’t think I love you is a big deal because you love everyone, but I mean, I’m in love with you.”

Your eyes were like saucers, he had never said that before. You two always said I love you because that’s just something you say, you love a dog, you love your parents, you love apples, you love things, but you had never admitted you were in love. You heard a collective, “awwww” from the guys and heard Ashton yell, “THEY’RE IN LOOOOOVE.”

Luke started singing, “L is for the way you look at mikeeeey, o is for the only one he seeeees-” Calum and Ashton both joined in, “V IS VERY VERY EXTRAORDINARY, E IS EVEN MORE THAN ANYONE THAT YOU ADORE.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I thought you guys were tired!”

Calum got up and shook him by the shoulders, “we’re never too tired for romance!”

They continued singing, “Love is all that he can give to you, love is more than just a game for two, TWO IN LOVE CAN MAKE IT, TAKE MIKEYS HEART AND PLEASE DON’T BREAK IT,  love was made for him and YOUUUU.”

Michael started throwing things at them, “this was supposed to be romantic guys!”

Luke took the phone and tossed it to Ashton, “do you y/n take Michael Clifford to be the man you say you’re in love with?”

You shouted so Michael would hear you, “I DO.”

Ashton flipped the camera so it was on Michael, he sat there stunned “y-you do?”

You smiled, “Ashton, tell Michael that I am head over heels in love with him.”

Michael ran up and grabbed the phone, “I’m so happy to hear you say that!”

Calum yelled, “I now pronounce you, in love, you may now GO BACK TO SLEEP!”

Michael laughed, “goodnight y/n, happy birthday.”

You said bye and hung up.  _Nothing quite like finding out you’re in love on your birthday._


End file.
